Talk:Francis Brigade
Stop You don't own any part of kingshead *Evil Face* Sorry A few weeks ago i confronted Francis Bluehawk himself. Along with "The Assassins". I dont remember exactly what i did, but at some point Francis slashed me in the face with a sword. What francis didn't realize is that when he slashed me he had a virus on his blade. Whenever the full moon hit me I'd turn into a horrible monster. Curse you Francis Brigade! You are an enemy of the Death Eaters! Sincerely, Slappy901 02:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mr. Slappy. It is wise you should not get inbetween guild confrontations or, something like what you said might happen. I also dont understand what we did to you in the first places all i remember is you disrespecting us. If you are enemy of us you must be E.I.T.C. then. Very Well Then EITC i shall be. Francis Brigade is.. THE MOST SUPER SPECTACULAR EXTRA FANSTASTICAL EPICALLY AMAZING AWESOME AND CRAZY GUILD EVAAAAAAAH! We rock. 'Nuff said. TOODLES! francis brigade will never fall! The Francis Brigade has the most loyal and tough soldiers. We train everyday and have many numbers abd allies the 'brigade cannot be stopped a list of wars that has happened that we won. United empire Caribbean rangers ( Destroyed by the brigade ) The John fatbeart repellion ( all ships sunk and diginty gone ) Whoa whoa WHAT NOW? I was amazed when who did what now? o.o Pshhh aww... LIES! CharlotteHeartstealer 14:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL you made,"Lieutenant" Hawk some old guy. HA HA HA ha ha ha, i thought you would like that i have to find more pictures and make them of people Failure So far 2 guilds have failed to destroy the brigade. The Death Eaters squad: Failed. Symbiotic Chaos was planning something big that could've destroyed The brigade easily. But it still failed. We needed something more intelligant. Something that was an absoloute killing machine. This was when Skynet Cyberdine was born. The francis brigade shall soon face their end. Slappy901 03:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The flag flies The brigades flag flies high, we have the most elite soldiers. nothing can stop us!! each day our numbers grow! next time you try to attack us have a hole and box for each of your soldiers. Flag Do you even have a flag? Ours is right here! The Resistance Skynet is planning something big, but the resistance is planning something bigger. I will one day become the leader of the resistance, and destroy skynet once and for all. This is James Warhawk signing out. Warhawk1 13:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Terminators we already know of your plans to shut us off. But as you do not know it is the resistance that will be destroyed if they release the bomb. Not Skynet. We are creating more Terminators as we speak. Slappy901 15:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) flag That is not a flag that is the coat of arms of the eitc. Ha ha ha! And that is not a real coat of arms. War of Skynet Skynet will destroy the Francis Brigade. We have already sent several Infiltrator Units into the Francis Brigade. Slappy901 00:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Loosa Hello I uploaded the photos there in the News box with a link! Hope you like them good great, thanks! The War goes on Both sides need to stay in Contact. Francis, set a date time and server so we can add eachother as friends. Slappy901 02:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Francis Brigade Im a Royal Guard! Ahem... training squad mess. Um the Ghost Recon isnt a training squad... its just a squad owned by a sergeant.... just like any other squad... idk why but someone started thinking it was this so called ' Training Squad '. Captaingoldvane2 02:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Half guild left Hi its me Merry half the guild left including me so bye Dude, Totally wrong, Cold Crusaders has beaten u guys twice. U shouldn't have kicked out Dog =P Help Lost Merry Hello pleas ehelp since the cold crusaders guild was removed I cant go back to francis brigade guild im lost and guildless!! 'Requirements?' are there any requirments for joining the guild?If so could you post them here please!Peter wildsilver 13:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Aye just level ten and up you need uniforms we have claimed the island of ravens cove and are helping rebuild it and keep the people safe NO! you have NOT claimed raven's cove! and its too late to save anyone because their all ghosts! and you cant claim an island anyway! ROAR! All for one, one for all! We have taken raves cove hurrah! we are protecting pirates that come to the island all are welcome! we have brigade hq officer and united brothers brigade cemetary No this is NOT the francis brigade island. In fact, its El Patrons. Dont say you killed him because he's a GHOST he may be defeated but not killed. CURSED...AGAIN 01:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) May i? Id like to join on my pirate. Jack Can is the pirate. Can you post a code?